


Jacket

by momota



Series: Of all the moments in lives that we live. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, oc is lit on the verge of death n is still 'ugh bae love u', self indulgent oc stuff : ), slight angst, takes place around after recall, u can make it reader if u project hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momota/pseuds/momota
Summary: Calm panic would be the precise words that'd describe the moment.It's not every day you get to hold your lover on the verge of death.





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> :))) im neglecting all of my actual work in place of uploading a self indulgent fic for an oc  
> this is gonna be a part of a series since i have So Many of these fics lying around  
> ill upload oc pages someday idk perhaps

“You’re bleeding,” Jack spoke through his visor, holding onto a bleeding Rabbit, “you need to go to the med bay.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Rabbit let out a small laugh, coughing up blood as he let out each word, “this rabbit’s good to keep hopping.”

“I’m taking you to the med bay,” Jack lifted up Rabbit, holding onto him tightly as he began making his way over.

After a few steps, he realized that the small figure was shivering like crazy. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at Rabbit, “do you want my jacket?”

“That’d be nice,” Rabbit smiled up at Jack.

With that, Rabbit was wrapped around tightly in Jack’s jacket. He gripped onto the jacket as Jack took him to the med bay.

“It smells like you,” Rabbit said, sniffing tightly into the cloth, “can I keep it?”

Jack didn’t respond. He was far too focused on getting Rabbit laid down on a bed with Angela or Margo or anyone tending to his injuries. Then he felt Rabbit tugging onto his arm.

  
He looked down at the smaller individual, “sure.”

He was glad to have his visor on at that moment. Lord knows what Rabbit would say had Rabbit seen his smile underneath the mask.


End file.
